moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Godsbane
Last Bastion |baseunit = Giantsbane |role = * Anti-structure * Anti-vehicle |useguns = Nanofiber threads |hp = 700 |armortype = Plate |speed = 5 |sight = 10 |cost = |deployed = Nanofiber Sync |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 10, minimum 3, radius 0.5 |ability = Weapon hits 12 tiles around the point of impact |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Take 3 slots in transports |artist = Nolt |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") |infantry = 1 }} The Godsbane is the upgraded version of the Giantsbane created when one is infused by a Nanofiber Sync. They trade off their weapons and a bit of armor to make them not only resistant to EMP, but also gives them a nanofiber thread attack capable of taking down virtually any ground target. Official description With the rich infusion of nanofibers, the Giantsbane sacrifices a bit of its armor in order to create a much more powerful weapon than it had before. Two additional cannons, which make it look as if it had four arms, appear on the sides of the soldier's torso and the weapons they possess are experimental weaponized nanofiber launchers. These weapons pierce through enemy armor and structures with incredible speed like a knife through butter and are virtually unavoidable. Just as the original form was said to be able to defeat giants, the transformed soldier is capable of scaring away the gods themselves, thus the codename Godsbane was chosen for him.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview If you believe that the Last bastion Giantsbane is a powerful formidable foe, think again. If the Last Bastion needed to bring to bear more firepower, they can infuse Giantsbanes with a Nanofiber Sync that transforms them into mighty Godsbanes. These hulking soldier are perhaps the most powerful infantry the Last Bastion have. Armed with a powerful experimental nanofiber launcher, they can easily tear down vehicles and buildings. The Godsbane's main weapon is considered a nightmare to any ground-based target. Its nanofiber threads can easily pierce through any type of armor or structure, faring much better than a Giantsbane's Golden Rockets. The nanofiber threads also have a slight splash damage effect, enabling them to damage group of units effectively. Like Giantsbane, they are immune to the mauling attacks of Attack Dogs and Spooks. They also gain an immunity to EMP weapons and become uncrushable to any vehicle. Godsbanes still suffer a few drawbacks. Unlike the Giantsbane, a Godsbane cannot defend itself from hostile air units. Also, while it no longer possesses the long range stun gun, it can attack infantry but does rather minimal damage against them. As the sync also boosts their damage output at the cost of durability, they are slightly less resistant to weapons fire than the Giantsbane. Moreover, despite their EMP immunity, Godsbanes can still be immobilized by magnetic weapons. Assessment Trivia * The Godsbane and its unupgraded version use the death sounds of the Stalker, but lower pitched. * According to unused quotes (see Quotes), the Godsbane was originally called the Skybane that had the ability to fly. ** In addition, the Godsbane's old description referenced the Thor Gunship and Perun Flagship, both of which are named after gods in mythologies. This implies that the Godsbane was originally an anti-air aerial unit. * Godsbane has a passenger size of 3; it is unable to enter transports with a SizeLimit of 2. This means they actually cannot enter (all) infantry transports, they also cannot be abducted by Drakuv. The only transport type they can enter is the amphibious hovercraft transport. See also * Giantsbane * Kingsframe * Railguneer * Duplicant * Huntress * Syncronaut * Zorbfloater References zh:天神克星 Category:Infantry Category:Upgraded Units Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Self Healing